Breaking the thread
by NoahsAnarchy
Summary: When Aranea invites everyone to Meenah's Hive to discuss important issues for a few days, A string of murders break out, and now the gang, trapped inside the large palace, must either stay and and solve this mystery, or risk them all being dead by the end of their stay.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so stories like this are really tricky for me to write because there are many many characters to keep track of. And the story really has no relation to the actual Homestuck plot, but if you dig murder Mysteries then you might like this. for me, the first chapter is always the worst and the slowest, so just bare with me. thanks dudes! :P**

**Oh, and P.S, I have the headcanon that trolls can impregnate humans. Also everyone in this is alive. so the alpha trolls and other dead dudes are alive in this.**

* * *

Jegus, he was mad.

Karkat spent at least an hour pacing angrily the room before sending the message out to the group. He doesn't even know WHY he has to round up everyone for this, but Aranea said it was crucial that he did. Fuck, he even had to bring the fucking humans. Jegus, was he pissed.

Once he finished pacing, he sat down in front of his computer. He drew out a long sigh, and then he turned on his computer and typed out the invitation to everyone Aranea listed.

_OKAY FUCKASSES. GOT SOME STUPID FUCKING NEWS FOR YOU. ARANEA SENT ME A MESSAGE SAYING THAT I GOTTA ROUND ALL YOU BITCHES UP TO MEET HER ON THAT CRAZY ASS PUNK FISH CHICK'S PLANET FOR SOME STUPID ASS MEETING ABOUT THIS PASSAGE OR SOMETHING. I HONESTLY DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THE FUCK SHE WANTS TO COLLECT US ALL FOR, BUT ACOURDING TO HER ASS IT'S PRETTY FUCKING IMPORTANT. SO YOU HAVE FUCKING 3 DAYS TO PACK YOUR SHIT AND HEAD TO MEEANAH'S PLACE. _

Once he finished typing it out, he sent it to everyone. He let out a low growl, and got out of his chair. He stuck his grey hands in his pockets and paced around his Hive again. He didn't know what the fuck was going to happen, but he sure as hell knew one thing. He couldn't WAIT to get it over with.

* * *

"Kanaya? Kanaya where are you?" Rose called out. She had just finished making dinner and started to get curious as to whether Kanaya came home at the right time. She decided to put setting the table on hold to go look for her. She looked out one of the many windows to see if Kanaya's Metal Hollow Transportation Device (It's actually a car, but Kanaya refused to called it that for a reason that Rose is not familiar with) was parked out front. She peered down from 5 stories up and noticed that, yes, Kanaya's car was there. Which made Rose even more suspicious of her whereabouts.

"Hmm…" She said. Her own voice tickling the back of her throat. She left the window and went to look around the house. The Hive they had made and moved into resembled Kanaya's Hive she lived in on Alternia. With a few modifications that Rose preferred. Their house was enormous and they made a good living with Kanaya making lots of money off of her dress designs. Despite their Hive being amazing and life fulfilling, Rose will admit that the one disadvantage of their lifestyle is that it can be difficult to find Kanaya in it.

She decided to go upstairs to the twelve level to see if Kanaya hid herself away in her office room. She normally works on her outfits and her internet work there. Rose was already tired by the 10th floor, but she pushed on until she managed to make it to the doorway that led to Kanaya's personal office. She slowly opened the door. She slowly walked into the room. She smiled lightly when she noticed Kanaya sewing a small piece of fabric together. Kanaya must not have heard her come in over the sound of her sewing machine because she did not turn around to look at her. Rose decided to use the element of surprise in her approach. She quietly walked up behind Kanaya and wrapped her arms around her neck. She felt Kanaya tense, but then relax when she realized who it was. She ceased her sewing for the moment and tuned her head to glance at her matesprit. Being cautious not to scratch Rose with her horn.

"Rose. You startled me." She said. Rose hugged her tighter.

"My apologies. But I suppose my train of thought led me to believe that you would appreciate my use of surprise." Rose explained. She let go of Kanaya's neck and placed her hands on her bony shoulders.

"I suppose, thinking it over a little more, your skill of startling me is quite fascinating." Kanaya inquires. She smiles at Rose, flashing her large fangs.

"What are you making here?" Rose asks, pointing to the fabric Kanaya was sewing earlier. Kanaya smiles a little bigger and grabs the fabric. She holds it up for Rose to see. It's incomplete, but Rose can plainly see what it is. Its little buttons, tiny sleeves and soft pink fabric give it away right away.

"It's not quite finished, but I believe it will suite a young human grub nicely." Kanaya says.

Rose brightly smiles at it. "Yes, I think it will too."

Kanaya places the infant one-sy outfit back under the sewing machine and stands up. She towers over Rose height wise. Rose looks up at her. "You seem quite excited." She says.

"Of course I am. As a troll trained by the Mothergrub to care for the young, I've always been knowledgeable on caring for children. And of course been very eager to raise one." Kanaya beams. Rose smiles.

"In due time, love. But right now, dinner is getting cold."

They both are almost ready to walk out when Kanaya's laptop makes a beeping noise. They both look at each other, and the Kanaya walks to her computer. She wakes it up, and then looks at a message that was sent by Karkat. Kanaya raises an eyebrow. She hasn't heard from Karkat in a long time, so seeing a surprise message from him was a bit strange.

Kanaya took a minute to read the message. And then both her eyebrows raised up.

"What is it darling?" Rose asks.

"It's a message from Karkat saying that we have to meet our entire friend group on Meenah's planet. He says that it is mandatory, and that we have three days to pack things up to go there." Kanaya says. Rose kits her eyebrows together in confusion.

"Did he say why? Because I am not sure how comfortable I feel traveling such a far distance for no apparent reason."

"He said that Aranea is behind this large gathering, but apparently she did not say why. He briefly mentioned that she stated something about a passage of some sort. But that's it." Kanaya explains. Rose cocked her head slightly.

"That seems a bit strange. Are you sure that's Karkat? It could be John delivering another one of his highly intelligent pranks." Rose suggests with her usual cutting edge sarcasm.

"No. I do not believe so. It's a bit complicated to impersonate Karkat, considering his overall personality is very…over the top. John would have to be quite angry at the moment of typing out the message to fool someone." Kanaya points out.

"I suppose your right. So…do you think we should go?" Rose asks curiously. Kanaya tears her gaze from Rose to the floor. "Well, I was actually hoping that we could use this week to possibly…uh, start…um…trying?" Kanaya says a little awkwardly. Rose smiles at seeing her girlfriend's rare act of embarrassment. She grabs Kanaya's hand lightly.

"Kanaya, there's always going to be an opportunity to start trying, and if Karkat says that it's urgent and mandatory, then I see no use in trying to refuse." Rose says with a warm smile. Kanaya reciprocates with one as well.

"I suppose your right." Kanaya says.

"Yes. Now how about we go reheat our dinner and actually make an effort to eat it?" Rose suggests. Kanaya nods, and they both head downstairs. Kanaya couldn't be happier with the life she has on Lolar with Rose, and someday, a young child.

* * *

Hey Dave! Karkat wants us to go to on this really wild trip to another planet! Oh let's go!" Jade exclaimed from her and Dave's bedroom. A moment after Dave walks into the bedroom, shades glinting.

"What now? Another planet? Shit man I'd love to but old farts like me tend to poop our diapers when going on big trips like that. I mean, don't get me wrong I'm still pretty cool and going to other planets and shit ain't got shit in the chill o meter on me, but it" Dave mumbles, adjusting his shades on his face. Jade giggles.

"Whatever Dave! Your not that old! We're both 23!" Jade exclaims. Dave gives her a small smile.

"Whatever cute girl. Don't you know 23 is the new 86?" He says. Jade laughs.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever_ cool_ guy! C'mon! Let's go! Everyone's going to be there! It'll be awesome!" Jade yells. She hops out of her computer chair and bounces around Dave. Dave cracks a smirk.

"Alright, alright. We can go. But if it's not going to be as _awesome_ as you say I am going to tickle you until Bec attacks me thinking that I am hurting you immensely." He says.

Jade lets out a large shout of happiness and pounces on Dave. She wraps her arms tightly around his neck and gives him a big kiss on the check. Dave can't help but smile. Not coolly, but warmly. "Hey, should I message my kid sized Bro to join? He's pretty cool." Dave asks.

"Oh of course! Invite him and the other kid versions of our relatives! The more the merrier!" Jade exclaims. Dave begins to think her positive attitude may be a bit contagious.

All the trolls spread out across the universe received Karkat's message, and has begun to pack up their things to head to Meenah's planet to meet with Aranea and the rest of the Alpha trolls to see what the hell is _so_ important that she just _has _to make everyone show up. This better be good.

* * *

**So here's the first chapter. I'll try to do my best to pick up the story in later chapters.**


	2. Settling in

"Serket this is bullshit. Why da fuck does you nerd meetin gotta be in mah Hive?" Meenah grumbled.

Aranea crossed her arms and tapped her foot in irritation. "Meenah, we have been over this. Your Hive is the largest out of everybody's. If I'm going to gather such a large group together then I need to have a large acquired space for them to feel comfortable in."

"Why can't they jus chill outside or somefin?" Meenah complained.

"Because they need a place to stay!" Aranea exclaimed. "Look, it'll be fine. I promise they won't mess around with anything, okay?"

Meenah growled, flashing her fins, then stomped off inside her Hive. Aranea shakes her head

head, and continues to wait for her guests to arrive. She waits a good thirty minutes before she sees a few people materialize a few blocks away from Meenah's hive, their arms filled with bags and suitcases. Aranea smiles when she sees Karkat walk up to her.

"Hello there Karkat! Welcome!" Aranea cheerfully exclaims. She holds her hand out. Karkat grumbles and shakes it.

"Yeah, thanks. So what the fuck did you wanna talk to everyone about?" He asks.

"Oh yes! I'll get to that once everyone get's settled in." she says.

"Aright, whatever. Do I just walk in or what?" he asks.

"Yep! Meenah should be in there to help you. Or tell you to leave. Either way just make yourself at home!" she says.

Once Karkat started walking towards the entrance of Meenah's Hive, tons more people started pouring in. Most of the trolls, the dancesters, and all of the kids managed to make it. Aranea greeted them all, and followed them inside once the last person entered the large palace. Once she was inside, she glanced at everyone standing in the lobby. Some of them where chatting with each other, and some where looking at Meenah's enormous gold statue of herself. All of them had bags of clothes with them. She couldn't see Meenah though. She just shrugged it off and decided she was sulking somewhere.

"Excuse me, but can I have everyone's attention please?" Aranea called out to the crowd. Everyone started to go silent and looked at her. She smiled at them.

"Okay, I know that it may seem a bit confusing that you're all here, but I can assure you that it'll be worth it when I tell you what I've discovered. But for now I would like everyone to direct themselves up these stairs, and once you go up there, there will be multiple rooms that you and or other people will be staying in for the next couple of nights." She says. The juggalo trolls honked their horns a couple times, and then everyone started making their way up the stairs.

* * *

"Ooh gosh this is sooo exciting! It's going to be fun having the entire group here! Don't you think Kurloz?" Meulin asked her matesprit. Kurloz put his suit case covered in dark carnival clowns on the human bed (Meenah decided to get a bunch of beds when Roxy had introduced her to them. She thought they where soft like the ocean floor), and turned to smile at Meulin. He sign languaged to her that, yes, it was exciting. He opened his suitcase and placed his favorite hatchet out on the bed. Meulin frowned.

"Aww you brought the hatchet? I still don't think it's a good idea that you brought it. It seems reeeeaaally dangerous." She moans. Kurloz smiled at her, the thread around is mouth stretching, and he sign languaged to her that it was for defense only. And that also because it looked cool.

* * *

John Egbert rubbed his head, ad looked around the room he was put in. There were pictures of fish and Her Imperious Condescension all over it, and he was sure that the other rooms where like that too. The walls had fuchsia and black colors all over it, and the scent of salt was incredible in here. He put his Ghostbusters hand bag on the bed and opened it. He grabbed his favorite bunny and placed it on the bed by the pillows. He smiled goofily and jumped on the bed next to the bunny. He new that Vriska was still on her way up the stairs, and like a good boyfriend, he waited for her to arrive.

* * *

Tavros wheeled his way inside his room. He looked around, and then he looked down at his lap; unsure of what to do next.

* * *

Horruss and his matesprit Rufio got settled in. Rufio had brought his lusus as well. He loved his lusus and couldn't ever think of leaving him behind anywhere. The small Tinkerbull flew around the room and settled on one of the pillows on the bed. Looking at Rufio's lusus all cozy and happy, he started regretting not bringing his favorite horse.

* * *

"Kanaya, why did you bring your sewing machine?" Rose asked when she saw Kanaya carefully place her sewing machine on a solid gold desk next to the bed.

"I wanted to finish that small outfit while we waited for Aranea to set up dinner." She says. She then placed the small soft fabric next to the sewing machine. Rose sighed.

"You know you could've put more clothes in your case if you left that at home right?" Rose pointed out.

"It isn't like I needed that many clothes. We will only be here for three days tops." Kanaya inquired. Rose sighed again.

"I think you need to be a little more patient, love. It's not like a baby will be idly strolling into our life out of nowhere. Besides, Aranea had said to bring as much supplies as we could fit in a briefcase." Rose says. Kanaya rests her hands in her lap by the desk.

"I'm aware of that. But it's always a good idea to be prepared." She mumbled.

Rose lightly smiles, and walks to Kanaya. She places a kiss on her forehead.

"I think you're just a little excited. Now c'mon, let's finish unpacking. Aranea will be announcing us to dinner soon."

* * *

Aranea walked around the large oval shaped table made out of shells, and helped everyone get seated. The room they where in was enormous and the table they where sitting at stretched at least 30 feet long. Once everyone was seated, Aranea sat at the end of the table and waited until everyone was silent.

"Okay everyone. So as you know I have some incredibly important news. You see, this universe we live in is growing smaller and smaller due to over population and much destruction caused by meteors over the sweeps and years. This universe has a 50/40 chance of collapsing in on itself, and thus turning this universe into a place that we will have trouble living in." She explains.

Some people gasped, others wore distraught faces, and some knew this already so this just stayed unmoved.

"Yes, and because of these odds, it could mean that it will be darn near impossible to live here anymore. What with the salamander population, and other non specific populations growing and using up many resources. Eventually these resources will become extinct on almost all the planets that were not damaged by meteor showers-"

"Glub, does this gill talk a lot or what?" Meenah whispered to somebody.

"Meenah, you whispered that to me." Aranea said blankly.

"Oh. Well in mah defense you do talk a lot." She mumbles.

Aranea huffs in irritation, and continues talking.

"As I was saying, it's a big possibility that this universe will no longer be able to withstand life. But this is where the amazing part comes into play. You see, I managed to discover a passageway that leads to a brand new universe!" She exclaims.

"What? What the hell do you mean _another universe_?" Karkat questioned.

"I said 'a brand new universe', and I mean what I meant. A whole new universe, untouched by intelligent life. If this universe goes down the tubes then I have gathered through research that this universe could be a good alternative. In fact, I recommend it." She says.

"Bro, are you buying any of this?" Dave asks Dirk.

"I don't know little man. Aranea seems like a trustworthy gal. But it's a big stretch that this is real." He answers. His awesome pointy anime shades glinting.

"Holy motherfuckin shit. Dude, this is some crazy shit." Gamzee moaned.

"I know this seems crazy, but please trust me. I've done my homework on this thing. In fact, me and Horrus had actually built a device that will allow all of us to transport right to this passageway. I hope you all packed everything I told you, because I believe it would be extremely beneficial for us to live in this other universe from now on." She says.

There was a huge uproar of people yelling.

It was a sea of language containing sentences such as 'this is bullshit!', 'no way I'm doing that! I'm staying put!', 'where's the fucking dinner?, and so on. Aranea stood up out of her seat and tried talking above everyone else.

"Everyone! Everyone! Please settle down! I think this is what's best for us!" she exclaims.

Everyone was still shouting.

"Fuck you motherglubbers!" Meenah shouts, and throws her gold trident across the room. It just barley misses John.

"Meenah!" Aranea shouted.

"What? Fuck you mah Hive mah rules." She states. Aranea is already getting irritable with Meenah, but she did manage to silence everyone, so she just does her best to ignore her.

"Look, I know I'm asking a lot of everyone, but please try and understand. I want what's best for us and your loved ones. This could be the first step to building a utopia within this new universe. Please, just try and do this. I promise, this will work out for everyone's benefit." She begs.

"Waaaaiit a minute. So, like, omg girl, I don't understand. What if there's, like, cazy monsters in this universe? Like what if there's, like, vampires and stuff there?" Roxy slurs. She's already consumed much liquor that she brought from home.

"I highly doubt their would be vampires there, Roxy." Jake tells her.

"Wait, sooo there isn't any vampires there?" Roxy aks.

"No, Roxy. There's no vampires anywhere. Vampires don't exist silly!"

Both Kanaya and Porrim glare at him.

"Don't worry. I managed to do much research with my lusus helping me. She managed to crawl through the passageway and spent about 3 sweeps investigating it. She came back telling me that she managed to discover no intelligent life within the first ten planets. We would all be able to live on these planets while I and she do research on other planets to see what we can find." Aranea explains.

Some people sit in their chair and think, others glare at Aranea, and some just really want some fucking dinner. Jade whimpers and snuggles up against Dave. He wraps his arms around her. His face deadpan. Other couples quietly talk to each other about what choices they should make, and some talk to close friends about what the future would hold.

"Shit man, dis heiress be hungry as fuck." Meenah moans. Aranea glares at her.

"Yeah, uh, I could go for some dinner too. It, umm, might help a bit." Tavros quietly comments.

"I think we all could clear our heads better after we've eaten." Horruss smiles softly to everyone. Rose looks to Kanaya, and is surprised to see her face a sickly pale. Eridan looks like he's ready to zap a hole through someone.

* * *

"God damnit I don't believe this!" Karkat yells as he paces his room.

"Relax Karkles! Let's just talk about this calmly alright? Come lay down with me." Terezi asked. Karkat uffed in anger, and sat down on the bed.

"This is fucking bullshit. I didn't sign up for this shit. Why didn't she tell me from the beginning that she wanted us to move to a new fucking universe?" he growled. Terezi rubs his back.

"I'm sure she did it because she thought that nobody would show up if she told you." Terezi calmly explains. Karkat stares at the sheets, and then he buries his head in his hands.

"God fucking damnit." He growls.

"Hey, it'll be okay Karkles, I promise. Look our life here in this universe is kinda shitty anyway. Legislators just don't get paid like they used too. Maybe this is a new start for us. We'll have an entire universe to ourselves. Imagine all the shit we could do there." Terezi beams. Her sharp teeth flashing as she cackles. Karkat keeps staring at anything but her.

"Hey, look at me." She says.

She lightly grabs his chin and turns his head to look at her. She can't see him, but she can feel his eyes on her.

"It'll be okay. I'll make sure of it. I promise." Terezi says above a whisper. Karkat sighs, and she can smell him smile.

"I'll hold you to it." He mumbles, and kisses her.

* * *

Eridan taps his foot aggressively on the floor. He didn't know what to think of this. He was angry, but he also felt nervous. He knew that Aranea was right, but it was just such a huge step. A HUGE fucking step. Feferi walks through the door.

"Hey there you! Why the Glubby face?" Feferi asks cheerfully. Eridan glares at her.

" I…I don't know. I've got no fucking idea what to think." He admits. Feferi sits next to him.

"Just think that it'll be fun! It will be a knew way to discover a bunch of amazing things! Glub glub glub glub glub!" she chants.

"Say where the fuck where you after dinner?" Eridan asks her.

"Oh! I was helping Aranea try and see if my lusus could fit through the machine that Horruss built. She told everyone that she was going to set the machine up for us to leave tomorrow. Did you not hear that?" she asks curiously.

"No. I was to busy thinking fef." He grumbles.

"Ohh yeah. Sorry ahaha…" She awkwardly giggles.

"Yeah. Hey I think I'm just going to go for a quick walk around the Hive. Y'know, just to clear my head a bit." Eridan says.

"Oh. Okay. That's fine. I think I'll just jump in bed early. Hehe, I might see you when you get back, but if not then I love you!" she squeaks. Eridan flutters his fins with a blush. He then walks out of the room after a quick peck on the lips.

Feferi then decides to start settling into her bed. She removes all of her jewelry, and manages to scrub off some of her make up. This takes about twenty minutes, and then she crawls under the heavy covers of the bed. She closes her eyes and begins to settle into sleep.

And then she hears someone scream.

* * *

**Phew! second chapter down. I tried my best to have as many characters get involved in this one. I know I missed some, but I couldn't figure out how to add their opinion and stuff. But here we go! The next chapter will be much better because that's when the murders begin. But like I said, the first couple of chapters in my fics are usually pretty slow. But hey how bout some review replys? :D**

**XenaTheAlienChick- Thank you very much! Dave's always fun to write. :D**


End file.
